Tonight
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Usui's hands don't shake, but for a split second he thought that they were. She's coming back today.


**A.N. Hello, once again, my friends! I know. You're all secretly waiting for me to update my Red Riding Hood story. Hell, even _I'm _waiting to update that story. I just don't wanna ruin it, ya know? Cuz I've done it before. (...although it did turn out in my favor...) Nonetheless, if you feel it doesn't matter if it's ruined or not, tell meh, bro! And if you haven't read it, you can do that too ^^**

**Enjoy! Another song fic. I don't know why this song always makes me think of Usaki. It just does.**

**The song is Tonight, Carmen by Marty Robbins. I feel okay about this one. Hopefully YOU like it?**

**Disclaimer: I think I've talked enough as it is already. So I'll just stop now. I don't own Maid Sama!**

* * *

**Tonight**

They weren't married. Not yet. They weren't even out of high school!

But that didn't stop Usui from missing her.

He didn't think he'd miss her _this _much. Sure, when she said her father was going to take their family on a trip as a sort of apology (and she was actually agreeing to go), he teased her. Saying that he wouldn't be able to sleep ("Too busy thinking about you.")(_wink wink_) until she returned. After hitting him and telling him to stop being so perverted, she went back to work.

And, the next day, bags packed, she was gone.

Usui saw them off. Gave her a surprise kiss, then softened the blow by saying that he wanted her blushing face to be the last thing he saw so that he could remember that while she was gone.

He was just teasing her.

But it backfired.

He'd been alone before. He was alone all his school years before Ayuzawa, and he was fine then. Didn't even know what he was missing, so he didn't miss it.

But once he couldn't see their taxi anymore, he wanted nothing more than for it to come back.

_Come back, Ayuzawa. Come back. _

He knew this was good for her. That she should take a break, spend some time with her family.

But he wanted her to come back.

He went back to his house, his house that was always big and empty and alone. Ayuzawa didn't come over very often, so it's not like he should miss her presence in _here. _

But he did.

_It's only a couple days. You can last until then. You're better than this. You're a perverted space alien, and perverts don't get lonely._

…

_...but maybe aliens do._

_...yeah, probably not. _

Usui shook his head and told himself to get over it. You've been separate from her before.

_For about an hour._

Okay. Time for bed, I guess.

But once Usui laid down, all he thought about was Ayuzawa's frustrated blushing face and how he kind of wanted it here.

Right next to him.

Even if it was perverted.

Even if they weren't married.

* * *

_Usui was in for a long couple of days._

* * *

He somehow managed to keep his stoic composure. He did pretty well, considering that not many people noticed he was in a funk anyways.

And then finally, the day arrived.

_She's coming back today, coming back today, coming back. Today. _

She said she'd come meet him at his house once she returned. He wasn't sure why she didn't want him to come get her at the station (probably because she'd look all travel worn and didn't want him to see her, but she would claim that she didn't want him to make a scene...which he probably would have.) He was just going to bypass her rule and just meet her regardless, but he was suddenly nervous.

Usui's hands don't shake, but for a split second he thought that they were.

_She's coming back today. _

She'd laugh to see him now. Everyone would laugh to see him now.

He couldn't meet her at the station.

He was going to wait for her to come here.

He needed to be more composed than this.

He would clean his house to clear his head, but there wasn't much to clean and he had already done what he could over an hour ago.

_She's coming here today. She's coming over. Soon. _

_Now. _

There was a knock on the door. Usui, sitting on the futon, looked over at the door calmly. _I need to greet her normally. Don't attack her. Don't act like a grade schooler with a crush. _

_Act like Usui. _

_Like Usui. _

He stood up and walked gradually to the door. Opened it.

_She's here. She's here. _

He was going to keep things cool. Hold back from hugging her and kissing her until after she told him about her trip.

But she was gone for four days and three nights, and he could barely wait for her to come inside the house.

Well, at least the door was closed.

He did have _some _of his pride, after all.


End file.
